kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 5/@comment-37955540-20190206044221/@comment-31265343-20190207033156
What you think is good for fun, wasn't for some of us. I dropped this game because I felt like I was getting unrewarded for too long. So in other words, I moved in the opposite direction from you, going to games that also have more storyline and/or features, rather than detailed game mechanics (which give the sort of challenge you want). That's why I used to "whine". But I realized that nobody cares nor should have to, since it's the fault of the developers for being narrow-minded. I do think the reason why we cannot see things eye-to-eye, is because you don't seem to have ever found yourself boxed in by the game. You wrote you don't think you're successful, but the reason why I wrote you probably are is because you don't seem to have the same level of salt as some of us. This isn't a renonwned salt-generator for nothing. Does the word "unfair" never scream to you at times? If everybody had ways to get things done with minimal cost in this game, of course... why wouldn't we? There's also the cost of improving the fleet. Not everybody is willing to sit through whatever it takes. I did 8-9 events since early 2016, with the last 2 ending in failures. My involvement was obviously not very great because I was also a University student for nearly my whole Kancolle career. Then RNG reared its ugly head and decided to get me to wait over 2 years for my first Akashi and Akizuki. I've been dragging the fleet to the final maps until it wasn't fun. So once I started to fail events, the remaining fun was lost because I already collected nearly all shipfus in the game. Nearly every event, there would be something unbuildable that I did not have. From ships, to weapons, to equipment. But I could at least clear the old 5-5, with a very great cost, with a Yamasushi comp. Even though I had no CVBs, due to their growth being stunted (by Hashirajima's players having better equipment, everybody already using K2 CVs etc). I have doubts that such a thing is even possible now, is it? I was still playing when they added CVCI. I didn't see how it helped, but my equipment was only the buildable sort. At least, I remember some senior players remarking that using more blue planes was better. Would it make up for bad stats? Fragile Kai CVs will always be fragile lol. I still cannot forget the "high" 39FP that the devs blessed most of them with. I once dragged a maxed, level 79 Shoukaku Kai through 3-5, only to see her fail to kill things properly. That caused openings to be made for the abyssal side. I don't have any Action Reports, which are also required for the new remodels. I have lots to say about that, but I'm sure you had no problems with it. So are you also saying that it's possible to clear this new map without Musashi kai Ni & Nelson? If so, I'm interested in knowing how it can be done. Done, as in not requiring 20 runs for 1 kill lol.